Demônio Interno
by ankhalimma
Summary: Dean e Sam estão presos em um antigo closet com uma garota. Do lado de fora, um demônio poderoso, nunca antes visto pelos irmãos, deseja destruí-los.
1. Chapter 1

_**OBSERVAÇÕES:**_

_A estória é antiga. Escrevi há um ano e meio, provavelmente mais, mas não gostei de início. Deixei em um canto._

_Por sorte, todos os rascunhos foram salvos, apesar de inúmeras as mudanças de casa e apartamento. Considerando a quantidade de folhas que eu perco, só o destino mesmo para conspirar a meu favor._

_Nessas férias, reli. Não achei tão ruim quanto antes. Então, resolvi postar.  
_

_Quando bem escritos, gosto de contos eróticos. Com os irmãos, nem comento. Por isso, tentei criar o meu. Não é slash. Já foi difícil essa estória, imagino como seria desastroso criar uma com irmãos se pegando, tremendo a cada beijo, enquanto mãos libidinosas... Bem, quem sabe na próxima. XD_

_Brincadeira a parte, escrever é difícil. Escrever qualquer coisa erótica é mais difícil ainda. A linha entre "o quê é erotico" e "o quê é vulgar" é tão tênue. Espero não ter ultrapassado.  
_

* * *

**Demônio Interno**

_**1  
**_

Samuel desceu as escadas como um louco enquanto a criatura destruía o assoalho as suas costas. A poucos centímetros do piso pulou escapando por pouco de uma pequena explosão à base da escada. Rolou, bateu as costas de encontro à parede.

Ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade. Segurava uma sacola.

- Sam!- gritou o irmão. Mantinha a porta aberta a frente.

Dos destroços uma fumaça avermelhada subia aos céus em espirais. Adensava-se a alguns metros do chão.

Trôpego, o jovem caçador correu rumo à porta enquanto a criatura lançou-se ao ataque mais uma vez.

Dean atirou.

Dispersou a fumaça momentaneamente dando algum tempo ao irmão para entrar. Fechou a porta.

Furiosa, ela se lançou contra o cômodo.

- Anda logo com isso, porra! - berrou o mais velho dos caçadores escorado à porta.

Samuel desenhava uma linha de sal no chão, com a sacola, rente à fresta.

Repetidamente, a criatura investiu. Por muito pouco, a porta não cedeu. Somente quando o jovem Winchester retirou um ramo de parreira do casaco e o colocou sobre o batente o ataque parou.

Quase sem fôlego, os irmãos desceram ao chão.

- Essa foi por pouco!

- Pouco!? Diga por você. - retorquiu Samuel ao retirar o casaco rasgado. Embainhou a manga curta da blusa. Havia sangue à altura do ombro esquerdo.

- Ta doendo?

- Mais o orgulho- examinou o corte. Não era profundo.

- E ai, o que vamos fazer?

- Estamos presos em um closet, o quê quer que eu faça?

- Sei lá, é o nerd da família- Dean descansava um dos braços sobre as pernas dobradas. A colt ainda em punho.

- Nós tentamos exorcizar.

- É.

- Bruxaria, até a colt e nada, nada adiantou. Não tenho mais idéias.

- Bem, a gente tentou_ quase_ tudo.

- Não, Dean!

- Ta, ta... Se ao menos tivéssemos o laptop, você podia, sei lá, pesquisar um pouco. Sempre acha alguma coisa de última hora mesmo.

- Sem internet? Duvido que aqui tenha wireless. E o celular?

- Sem sinal. Quer tentar lá fora?- jogou o aparelho no colo do irmão.

- Não, obrigado - disse ao pegá-lo.

- Sam...

- Quê?

- De quem foi a brilhante idéia de caçar essa coisa mesmo?

- Sua!?

- Ah é! – sorriu ao encostar a cabeça à porta.

- Desculpem, mas alguém pode me dizer o que ta acontecendo aqui?

A luz do closet acendeu.

- Se aproximar mais eu juro... eu juro que grito! - disse uma garota quando Samuel levantou-se.

Demorou algum tempo até os caçadores acostumarem-se a claridade.

Encolhida a um canto, próxima a única lâmpada do closet, uma garota observava-os assustada. Trêmula, segurava, ameaçadoramente, o guarda-chuva.

- Fique a vontade!- interrompeu Dean do chão - Duvido que alguém se aproxime com aquilo lá fora.

- Dean!

- Estamos presos no armário, Sammy. O que quer que eu diga?

- O-o que é aquela coisa?

- Uma bacante. - respondeu Samuel reticente.

- Uma o quê?

- Bacante. E fique feliz por isso - sorriu o mais velho- A gente mal ta dando conta dessa. Imagina se tivesse mais. - murmurou entre dentes.

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas...

- Loucura!? - interrompeu a garota - Um dia, se passam por policiais; no outro, invadem meu quarto, destroem minha casa junto com aquela...

- Olha, concordo até com a parte de destruir a casa. Mas, se ainda não percebeu: nós somos os mocinhos.- disse Dean ao levantar-se. Com a colt ainda entre os dedos, espreguiçou-se um pouco

- To vendo!

- Hã? Desculpa- sem jeito, guardou a arma no cós da calça.

- Eu sei que é difícil acreditar na gente. E tem razão pra isso- devagar, Sam aproximou-se - Mas, confie em mim. Nós...

- Confiar!?- esbravejou a garota com raiva. As luzes oscilaram- Eu nunca vou...

Um som estridente ecoou pela casa.

Instintivamente, os três levaram as mãos aos ouvidos, quando a bacante gritou. Furiosa a criatura avançou contra as paredes.

- Não queremos lhe fazer mal! - berrou Samuel. Tentava, inutilmente, impor a voz sobre o barulho.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

- A-aquela coisa quer me matar!?

A garota, sentada sobre um antigo baú, mirava a porta trêmula. Os olhos fixos e arregalados.

- Não exatamente - disse Dean ao escorar-se no batente. Coçava um dos ouvidos que persistia em zumbir.

Samuel de cenho franzido encarou o irmão.

- Não é você quem ela quer- apanhou do chão o guarda-chuva.

- É, ela ta aqui só pra proteger você- disse o mais velho dos Winchesters ao desviar o olhar. Cruzou os braços a altura do tórax.

- Do quê?

Sam bufou. Depositou o guarda-chuva abaixo de alguns casacos.

- De nós - disse ao voltar-se à garota.

Ela o mirava assustada. Sobretudo, o filete de sangue que escorria pelo antebraço.

- Joshua e Henry...

- Sim.- disse Dean sem jeito.

- Por que eles?- de cabeça baixa, perguntou. A voz chorosa - Por que eu?

Os irmãos entreolharam-se. Diante da expressão do outro, o mais velho deu de ombros

- Porque você é uma vestal.

- Uma virgem - replicou Dean.

Irônica, a garota sorriu ao encará-los. Mas, logo desviou o olhar encabulada.

- E aquilo é meu cinto de castidade!?

- Ta mais pra demônio- murmurou Dean ao colocar as mãos no bolso.

- Pensava que demônios tivessem chifres- disse a garota de modo debochado.

- Chifres!?- sorriu o mais velho ao balançar a cabeça- Sempre decepciona a primeira vez. Mas, sabe, até que eles têm um lance legal com os olhos- gesticulou com uma das mãos a altura do rosto.

A garota, com a sobrancelha erguida, mirou por algum tempo em silêncio. Mordia os lábios, quando incrédula sorriu.

- Só falta dizer que se alimenta de mim.

- É mais pra uma parte de você- disse Samuel.

- O quê!? O meu lado malvado?

- Pervertido, pra ser exato - comentou Dean.

- Uma manifestação do seu inconsciente - explicou o mais jovem dos Winchesters - Cada pensamento, desejo reprimido...

- E pela quantidade de fumaça lá fora- assobiou o mais velho- dá pra imaginar o tamanho do fogo.

A garota ficou vermelha. As luzes piscaram.

- Eu não sou uma reprimida!

- É sim.

Dean mal percebera o que dissera.

- Eu tenho uma conta no "pornotube"!

- Ele também. E ainda é virgem.

Perante a expressão do irmão, desconcertado, ajeitou as costas ao desgrudar-se da porta.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Um chiado baixo soou sobre as cabeças, vindo de algum lugar do segundo andar.

Inerte, a garota deixou o corpo cair. Nervosa, apertava com força as mãos no colo.

Pelo silêncio dos irmãos, sorriu de modo afetado.

-Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar alguma solução- disse Samuel. Tentava animá-la.

-Num armário?- sorriu ao encará-lo. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas- É melhor eu ir embora. Sumir, entrar pra um convento.

- Não funciona assim.

- Essa coisa vai persegui-la pelo resto da vida. Homem, mulher, cachorro, ninguém vai estar seguro perto de você - disse Dean.

- É por isso que me trancaram no armário?

- O quê!?

Surpreso, o jovem Winchester a fitou.

- Se é parte de mim... A arma... Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para deduzir – murmurou a garota de cabeça baixa.

- Na verdade, há um jeito mais fácil - disse Dean, sério, ao encará-la.

Aproximava-se devagar quando Samuel reteve-o pelo braço.

-Tem noção do que isso significa? - sussurrou

-Eu to dando uma escolha, Sammy. É melhor do que morrer.

Sem argumento, soltou o braço.

- Uma bacante só pode existir, enquanto uma vestal existir. Se a vestal deixar de existir...

- Se eu deixar de ser virgem, tudo ficará bem?

Dean lançou um olhar ao irmão.

- Talvez – respondeu o caçador ao voltar-se a ela.

- Não têm como ser mais vago?

- Desculpa, é a nossa primeira vez- sorriu.

- E os meus amigos? - sem encará-lo, perguntou.

- Mortos. Não há nada que possa fazer. Eu sinto muito.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

De olhos fechado, ela respirou devagar. Mais calma, enxugou as lágrimas. Por fim, perguntou:

- Quando isso acabar, vocês vão desaparecer?

- Se assim quiser.

Fez uma pausa.

- É só um cabaço, mesmo. – murmurou a garota.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares surpresos.

- Dá pra pelo menos dar algum espaço?- disse ao se levantar- Quero alguma dignidade, quando isso acabar.

- Não dá - disse Samuel sem jeito.

- Ah, acho que posso fazer isso sozinha.

- É... mais complexo do que isso.

- Você tem que transar com alguém e querer isso. – disse Dean.

Olhou para o irmão, por algum tempo, de cenho franzido.

- É por isso que me trouxeram pra cá. Pra... - a garota emudeceu. De cara fechada, mirou os irmãos.

O mais velho, ao aproximar-se, bufou.

Ao avanço do caçador, ela recuou. Desequilibrou. Caiu sobre o baú.

Dean escorou a mão direita na parede as costas da garota. Vagoroso, inclinou-se à frente.

A bacante urrou.

Tensa a garota puxou a camisa de botões para baixo. Tentava ocultar as pernas, sem se dar conta que mais revelava o colo.

- Não precisa ter medo- disse o caçador a meia voz. Aproximou o rosto do dela - Nós não vamos forçar a fazer nada que não queira. Eu e meu irmão podemos encontrar outra solução, se quiser. A gente sempre dá um jeito.

"Eu só ainda não sei como", pensou.

As paredes estremeceram, embora a garota se mantivesse estática.

Dean encarou o irmão ao erguer-se. Antes que pudesse se afastar, entretanto, tímidos dedos inibiram o movimento. De cabeça baixa, ela o segurava pela blusa cinza.

Surpreso, o Winchester sorriu.

Retirou os cabelos negros do rosto da garota ajeitando-os com cuidado atrás da orelha. Com o indicador dobrado sob o queixo, ergueu o rosto.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

Ao beijá-la, sorriu. Enquanto, as paredes estremeciam.

Assustada, a garota abriu os olhos. Afastou a cabeça. Empurrou o caçador com as mãos à altura da barriga.

Dean observou a garota, por algum tempo, sentada sobre o baú. Mantinha o rosto baixo e de lado. A face muito além de um leve rubor.

- Se nós começarmos aquela coisa, não vai parar até você desistir. Eu não sei o que ela pode fazer. Quer continuar mesmo assim?

Flexionou as pernas, tombou o corpo um pouco para o lado. A altura do rosto da garota sorriu ao encará-la.

Estava nervosa.

Hesitante levantou a cabeça. Abriu a boca. Mas, antes que pudesse respondê-lo, lançou um breve olhar sobre o ombro do caçador encolhendo-se.

Dean não precisou acompanhá-lo para entender. Sem se voltar para trás, apenas sorriu. Mordia os lábios.

- Não tem problema se prefere meu irmão – sibilou ao ouvido da garota.

Do lado de fora do closet, uma repentina calmaria.

- Quem sabe os dois? – sussurrou o caçador com um enigmático sorriso.

Agora era Samuel quem estava vermelho.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

-Quer um pouco? - Dean entregou-lhe um frasco prateado.

Elisa deu gole. Um líquido amargo e quente escorreu pela garganta. Desacostumada ao gosto, prendeu a respiração ao engolir.

- É horrível!

- Uísque. Vai deixar mais relaxada.

Retirou o casaco e a colt do cós da calça. Entregou ao irmão.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Elisa- bebeu mais um pouco.

O caçador desligou o interruptor a seu lado esquerdo.

No escuro, aproximou-se devagar. Tomou o frasco. Depositou-o no chão.

Carinhoso, quase fraternal, retirou os cabelos do rosto de Elisa. Beijou a testa. Com o rosto colado ao dela, pousou uma das mãos próxima ao pescoço.

- Posso te chamar de El?- murmurou

Ergueu o rosto da garota devagar. Beijava a face avermelhada. Sem forçar, gradativamente, aproximou-se da boca.

Pressionou-a levemente.

A princípio rígida, não tardou a ceder as caricias mesmo ainda tensa. Mãos fortemente contraídas sobre as pernas.

Ele puxava os lábios.

Ela endireitava o corpo. Seguia o movimento.

Do colo da garota, Dean pegou uma das mãos. Guiou os dedos até sua cintura que, delicados, comprimiram-se sobre a blusa.

Quando Elisa quase se desprendia do baú, o caçador recuou os lábios. Há apenas alguns centímetros da boca, observou-a com ternura.

O rosto voltado para cima. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Escorava apenas alguns dedos sobre a tampa.

Pedia por mais.

O Winchester afastou os cabelos ondulados do ombro colocando ambas as mãos logo abaixo do rosto. Beijou o canto da boca. Esgueirou-os lábios até o pescoço.

Sentia o leve perfume do sabonete.

A barba, ainda a ser feita, pinicava.

Desconfortável, a garota abriu os olhos. Moveu os lábios. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, arfou.

Em respostas aos beijos tombou a cabeça.

Fechou as pálpebras mais uma vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Encurvado, Dean beijava-a com um pouco mais de força. Puxava a pele, mantinha entre os lábios por alguns segundos antes de soltar e beijar mais uma vez.

Roçava a pele contra dela.

Instintivamente a garota relaxou as pernas abrindo um pequeno arco que o caçador aproveitou para aproximar-se.

Puxou-a para perto do corpo. Ardente, beijava-a sem folga, enquanto agarrava a perna direita à altura do joelho. Com a outra mão, segurava com firmeza a base do pescoço. Acariciava a nuca lisa e imaculada. Investia sobre os lábios macios.

Sem apoio a garota deslizou sobre o antigo baú. Pousou os braços sobre o tórax do caçador. As costas curvadas, mantinha o rosto voltado para cima.

O Winchester escorregava uma das mãos sobre a perna. Do joelho a coxa, massageava. Enquanto os dedos, a cada movimento, subiam um pouco mais.

Elisa mal notou quando as mãos do caçador chegaram a seus quadris, ergueram a camisa. Com os braços entrelaçados sobre os ombros a sua frente, mantinha-se inebriada.

Apenas quando Dean puxou aquele pedaço de pano entre as pernas as paredes estremeceram acompanhadas de um rosnar baixo atrás delas. Ao contato com o metal frio da fivela do baú, Elisa despertou.

A bacante gemia.

Por uma ou duas vezes jogou-se violentamente contra as paredes.

Assustada, a garota levantou-se abruptamente. Bateu o ombro no queixo do caçador que atordoado recuou de encontro ao irmão.

Ao voltar-se para trás, Samuel encarou-o.

De cara fechada, Dean mexia a articulação de um lado ao outro. Não disse nada.

Acatando a uma ordem silenciosa, Sam voltou a sua posição inicial: o rosto rente a parede. Agora, mais vermelho do que nunca. Atrapalhado tanto quanto a garota que, envergonhada, mantinha o rosto entre as mãos.

* * *

_**Nota especial:** Qualquer problema grave, por favor avisem. XD  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

O caçador apenas sorriu ao aproximar-se. Beijou o ombro, que Elisa segurava tensa sobre a blusa. Ela mantinha os braços cruzados próximo ao corpo.

Abraçou-a.

No alto, canos pareciam estalar acompanhados de um chiado baixo.

A garota tinha o coração acelerado.

Ao mantê-la junto ao corpo, afagou os cabelos.

Mais calma, ele a beijou demoradamente. Sem perceber, ela se deixou levar. Delicadamente, passou as mãos sobre a cintura do caçador.

Devagar o Winchester desabotoou a camisa.

Deslizou a mão direita sobre o ombro. Suave, beijou o pescoço, o colo. Ajoelhou-se. Aos pés da garota, entretanto, hesitou.

Não se encaravam.

Sem presa, Dean deslizou a calcinha de algodão sobre a pele até os pés, que, com graça, deslizaram para fora.

Beijou as coxas. Um beijo quente e úmido um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Todavia, antes que pudesse reter sua atenção sobre aquele delicado ventre com a ponta dos dedos ela o puxou para cima.

Sentada sobre o baú, tinha o olhar baixo e esquivo quando Dean se aproximou. Mantinha as mãos presas entre as coxas.

Enquanto se beijavam, Elisa subiu a blusa do caçador. Acariciava-o. Passava as mãos pela musculatura definida da barriga.

Admirado com a iniciativa, ele afastou-se um pouco. Retirou a blusa. Mas, antes que pudesse beijá-la novamente, a garota o impediu.

Pelo cós da calça puxou-o devagar.

O corpo próximo ao dele, os seios à mostra, aproximou o rosto à base do pescoço. De cabeça baixa, ajeitou os cabelos cacheados atrás de uma das orelhas, antes de pressionar os lábios carnudos contra a pele.

Lasciva, moveu-os em direção ao tórax enquanto displicentes dedos abriam o zíper da calça. Introduzia os pequenos dedos sob a cueca.

Diante do inesperado volume, sorriu.

Beijou os mamilos. Puxava-os devagar. Em movimentos circulares, roçava a língua sobre a pele mais escura, sentia o gosto daquele estranho.

Como uma criança a brincar com um brinquedo extremamente valioso, colocou o pênis para fora do envoltório de pano.

Movimentava a mão para cima e para baixo ao segura-lo firme entre os dedos.

Elisa sussurrava alguma coisa.

Dean podia sentir o movimento dos lábios sobre a carne que formigava.

Os braços do caçador relaxavam, enquanto uma sensação quente invadia as pernas.

Quase embriagado, com custo, afastou a garota pelos braços.

Ela sorria.

Estava excitado.

Com a boca entreaberta, Elisa baixou a cabeça. Mas, antes que pudesse tocá-lo, Dean a ergueu pelos pulsos.

Área e distante, ela o encarou de modo debochado.

Estava em frenesi.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Elisa tentava beijá-lo a força, quando súbito Dean a estocou.

A garota envergou o corpo. As mãos presas as costas trombaram de encontro à parede. Os seios rijos e pequenos balançaram apesar da pouca distância entre ela e o caçador.

Sobre os braços do Winchester o dorso amoleceu.

Imperceptíveis gotas de sangue caíram sobre o baú.

Ainda unidos pelo ventre, Dean beijou-a com volúpia. Soltou as mãos de Elisa devagar, embora puxasse os lábios com vigor.

Por alguns instantes, a garota permaneceu indiferente. Deixou o corpo cair, antes de voltar-se ao caçador e, com a mesma intensidade, retribuir o beijo.

Delicada, quase sobrenatural, pousou os braços em seus ombros. Sem um gemido ou olhar, apenas a respiração mais ruidosa, o Winchester segurou-a pelo quadril.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o jovem colo.

Mãos macias apoiavam-se firmes às costas do caçador. Em um movimento cadenciado, subiam e desciam.

A princípio, Dean enfiava devagar, puxava rápido. Às vezes parava. Tomava fôlego. Reiniciava o movimento.

Elisa agarrava-se com força.

Às vezes acariciava os cabelos. Outras, metia as unhas sobre apele. Puxava a orelha de leve com os dentes.

Um líquido quente, escorria entre as pernas. Lubrificava aquele pequeno espaço que o Winchester metia incessantemente.

Ela sentia os músculos da virilha anestesiados em uma espécie de dormência.

Instintiva, contraia-os.

A respiração já ofegante.

Quentes, ambos suavam.

As mãos escorregavam pelo corpo molhado do Winchester.

Uma sensação quente inundava o baixo ventre.

Inicialmente morna, aparecia alastrar-se pelo corpo como fogo. Amortecia todos os sentidos enquanto lentamente a preenchia.

Devagar uma claridade avermelhada forcejava sobre as pálpebras do caçador.

Abriu os olhos. O corpo à frente realçava na escuridão. Parecia crescer, modelar-se a cada toque do Winchester.

Ao fechar-los mais uma vez, mordiscou o pescoço.

De fato, a vestal irradiava um certo brilho.

No início, tênue intensificava a medida que Elisa entregava-se a seus instintos enquanto o caçador definhava.

A cada estocada, Dean sentia suas forças esvaindo-se. Entretanto, incapaz de se soltar, estava preso a Elisa. Um grito estridente ecoou pelos restos da casa quando a garota finalmente gozou.


	8. Chapter 8

_O__bs: Como sugerido pela Rainha, uni o capitulos 8 e 9 em um só. Obrigada pelo conselho, eles realmente ficam melhores assim.  
_

* * *

**8**

Uma luz quente, cegante, inundou todo o armário.

Em desespero, a bacante condensou-se. Em um ímpeto esvoaçou para longe. Um risco vermelho sobre um céu escuro.

Incandescente, a luz da vestal atravessou as paredes. Irradiou-se por toda a vizinhança.

No choque de luz e sombra, o tempo pareceu dilatar.

Não só as paredes do closet esvaeceram. Todo o resto da construção desaparecera. Os três pareciam flutuar no espaço metros acima do chão.

O mesmo acontecia pelas redondezas.

Pelo brilho da vestal todo aquele pequeno universo transbordava em energia. Cada ser vivo em contato com a luz respondia, irradiava sua própria vida.

Mas, nenhuma fonte equiparava-se a da vestal. Pois, de todas era a mais brilhante e, estranhamente, confortadora.

Samuel sentia o ombro formigar além de outras partes do corpo.

E, no limiar de sombras, a bacante definhava.

Súbito, como uma lâmpada antes de queimar, uma explosão de energia inundou o espaço. Tamanha era a intensidade que, por um segundo, era como se somente a vestal existisse. E, em menos tempo do que isso, toda a luz retrocedeu.

Em seu rastro, como o de um buraco negro, um gás avermelhado era puxado.

O demônio era arrastado em direção ao centro.

Acima da porta, o ramo de parreira crepitava, uma folha de papel sobre o fogo.

De boca e olhos abertos, Elisa absorveu a bacante, um vapor rosado quase sem vida agora, ao mesmo tempo em que a luz desapareceu.

Arfou.

Exausta, desmaiou sobre os braços do amante.

Quando finalmente acordou, a tarde avançava rápido.

Deitada de bruços, abriu os olhos devagar. Observou o ambiente por algum tempo sonolenta.

Não estava em seu quarto. Nem em um armário, pensou aliviada.

As paredes eram verdes. Do outro lado, uma cama, desarrumada.

A janela estava aberta. Uma brisa balançava o cortinado entre as camas. Apesar do céu claro, não podia ver o sol da sua posição.

Um ruído baixo, quase como o de um rádio, chegava a seus ouvidos.

"_...bombeiros isolaram área... causas do incidente não reveladas. Ainda desaparecida..."_

- Bom dia- sussurrou ao voltar em direção ao som. Encolheu as pernas.

Sentado à beirada da cama, o mais jovem dos Winchesters assistia a televisão.

- Oi- disse ao desligar o receptor- Dormiu bem?

Parecia preocupado.

- Como uma pedra. Que horas são?

A garota virou-se na cama.

- 2:30.

- Acho melhor levantar.

De barriga pra cima, espreguiçou um pouco.

Samuel voltou o rosto ao chão.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? – envergonhada ajeitou o lençol sobre o corpo. Sentou-se à beira da cama.

- Meu irmão foi buscá-las.

- Legal.

Um silêncio constrangedor.

- Ta com fome?

- Um pouco- nervosa, Elisa mordia os lábios ao mirar a janela- Sabe se ele vai demorar muito?

- Não.

- Hmm... O seu braço ainda ta doendo?

Sem jeito, encararam-se. Elisa, tensa, comprimia uma das mãos sobre o colchão.

- Não... muito.

A garota sorriu um pouco mais aliviada.

– É melhor tomar um banho- dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Arrastava como uma cauda as sobras do lençol.

Quando bateu a porta, Samuel respirou fundo. Sozinho, permaneceu sentado por mais algum tempo


	9. Chapter 9

** 9**

A chegada do irmão foi um alívio.

Dean trazia meia dúzia de sacolas em suas mãos.

- Nunca mais volto em uma liquidação, Sammy? Aquelas mulheres eram uns monstros e não to falando metaforicamente. Tinha uma gorda- Cerrou os dentes. Pousou as compras sobre uma das camas- Ela ta tomando banho há muito tempo?

Próximo à janela, Samuel assentiu coma cabeça.

- Ei cara, você ta bem?- disse o mais velho dos caçadores ao bater à porta do banheiro.

Sam, entretanto, não respondeu.

Dean podia jurar que escutava AC/DC do outro lado.

- Trouxe suas roupas.

Elisa abriu a porta. Esgueirou o braço até o cotovelo pela fresta cheia de vapor.

O caçador entregou-lhe algumas sacolas.

Não demorou muito para que saísse vestida.

- Sabe, pro cara da noite anterior, você, definitivamente, não tem noção do meu tamanho. G, por favor?- entregou-lhe algumas roupas amarrotadas- To com fome, o que tem pra comer?

O Winchester ergueu a sobrancelha. Tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Do último pacote sobre a cama, retirou alguns embrulhos.

- Hambúrguer, batata frita e refrigerante. Aposto que serve isso a todas?

- Só as especiais- flertou.

Elisa, ao devorar o primeiro pedaço, sorriu. Bebeu um pouco. Sentou-se na cama. De costas a Samuel, cruzou as pernas.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares fugazes.

Dean, escorado à porta do banheiro, tinha o rosto, momentaneamente, sério.

- Por favor, não façam isso- disse Elisa de cabeça baixa.

- O quê? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Olhar desse jeito. Não precisam- limpou a boca com uma das mãos- se sentir, moralmente, responsável por nada. A escolha foi minha.

- A questão não é essa...

Comentava Samuel, quando ela o interrompeu.

- A questão é que tecnicamente sou responsável pela morte de duas pessoas. Não preciso que alguém se sinta mais culpada do que eu. É melhor para todos nós.

- Algum problema?- disse Dean, sério.

Elisa sarcástica sorriu ao encará-lo.

- Eu não sei. To tentando levar tudo da melhor maneira possível. Mas, meus amigos, você... nós.- desviou o olhar do caçador por alguns instantes- Acho que teria sido quase perfeito em outra situação.

- Quase? - Questionou o caçador.

O orgulho visivelmente ferido.

- Não que não tenha sido- tentou justificar-se imediatamente- É só que... com tanta pressão.- arrancou um pedaço grande do sanduíche, engoliu em seco- To com medo de que tudo não termine tão fácil quanto parece, entende?

- Bem, sem vestal...

- Eu sei- revirou os olhos- Mas, preciso de provas. Não basta dizerem. Não com isso.

Levou a mão aos cabelos molhados. Ao aproximar-se da nuca, ergueu o suficiente para que Samuel enxergasse.

- É só uma tatuagem.

Da janela a marca parecia um coração estilizado ou uma folha de cinco pontas.

- Que não tava ai ontem? – sorriu ao soltar os cabelos.

- Tem certeza? – questionou Dean

- Eu não lembro de uma noite, não de uma vida inteira.

- Do que exatamente se lembra?

Sentou-se na outra cama em frente à garota.

Ela respirou fundo. Limpava os dedos em um guardanapo que retirara da sacola.

- Não muito. Eu, você... ele- de cabeça baixa, meneou em direção a Samuel- E, mesmo assim, sem muita certeza. Eu não sei- fez uma pausa- Acha que aquela coisa pode voltar?- disse ao encará-lo.

Os caçadores, entretanto, ficaram em silêncio.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Dean e Elisa saíram pela porta dos fundos, enquanto Samuel encerrava a conta no hotel.

Esperavam no carro. O caçador sentado no banco do carona. A garota, atrás.

Ambos estavam cansados. Embora, Dean apresentasse maior abatimento. De óculos escuros, cochilava recostado no banco, quando Sam saiu da recepção.

Logo, partiram.

Deitada sobre o banco, Elisa encolhia-se como podia sob a jaqueta de Dean, enquanto passavam em uma das ruas laterais próxima aos restos de sua casa.

O número de pessoas que se aglomeravam sobre o cordão de isolamento dificultava a passagem.

Devagar, Samuel taxiou o carro. Três ruas depois, virou a esquina, estacionava ao lado de uma alta cerca viva.

A rua estava deserta.

- Você ta bem? – perguntou Sam.

Elisa mantinha-se rente ao estofado.

- Tirando o fato que destruí metade de um quarteirão to... ótima! Eu só queria um saco pra colocar na cabeça.

- Bem, pensa pelo lado bom.

- Não dá pra ser pior que isso?

- Pelo menos não é mais virgem - disse Dean.

Disperso, não notou a expressão séria do irmão. Observava a paisagem pelo retrovisor.

- E agora?- perguntou Elisa. Olhos fixos no topo da cerca.

Tinha a face corada.

- Desce do carro, cegue com a vida.

- É fácil falar. Se perguntarem onde passei a noite? O que eu faço?

-Diga que dormiu na casa de uma amiga. De preferência, uma que possa confirmar seu álibi- disse Samuel.

- E se aquela coisa voltar?- respirou fundo- Quais são as chances de...

- É você que deve saber- disse o mais velho dos Winchesters - Como se sente?

Elisa, sentou-se no vão entre os bancos.

- Bem, acho. - fechou os olhos- Só... diferente- sorriu sem conseguir articular mais do que isso.

- Acho que vai ter que descobrir sozinha- falou Samuel, por fim.

Com o queixo apoiado sobre o banco do carona, ela o encarou.

Mordia os lábios com força, quando, repentinamente, roubou-lhe um beijo.

Segurando a cabeça entre suas mãos, ela o beijou demoradamente.

Surpreso, a princípio, o caçador mantinha a boca fechada, enquanto Elisa, carinhosamente, esgueirou-se para o banco da frente.

Sam apoiou as costas entre a poltrona e a porta do carro. Segurava a maçaneta com uma das mãos com força, enquanto com a outra, sem perceber, puxava a garota pela cintura. Instintivamente, retribuía o agrado.

- Sem vestal, sem fumaça- sussurrou Elisa ao afastar-se alguns centímetros do caçador. Apoiava as mãos um pouco abaixo da barriga- Tem razão- disse ao encará-lo.

Girou a maçaneta sob a mão do caçador. Abriu a porta.

- Vai sair ?

Apressado, o Winchester desceu do carro seguido de Elisa.

Como um gato, ela pulou o banco dianteiro. Rápido, saiu do veículo.

Espreguiçou, enquanto Samuel recompunha-se no banco. Compenetrado, segurava firme o volante à frente.

A garota bateu a porta do carro.

- Tchau, Dean, Sam- despediu-se alegre.

O mais velho dos Winchesters estava em choque.

Apenas, quando ela se afastou , recobrou os sentidos. Saiu do Impala.

- Elisa- retirou os óculos.

- Fala- disse ao voltar o corpo.

Com a cabeça, acenou o Winchester para que voltasse.

Sem pressa, Elisa caminhou em sua direção. Os braços presos as costas, deslizou com suavidade até o caçador que lhe entregou um cartão.

- James Stuart?

- O número... Se precisar, é só ligar.

- Acho que vai ta um pouco velha pra minha filha – disse sorrindo ao encará-lo. Mais séria, entretanto, prosseguiu- Obrigada por tudo!

Sussurrou ao abraçá-lo.

Despediram-se finalmente.

Dean retornou ao carro.

Os irmãos ficaram calados por algum tempo. Apenas quando Elisa dobrava a esquina, Samuel quebrou o silêncio.  
- Acha que ela vai ficar bem?

- Por que ta perguntando?

- Não sei. Ela não era assim, quando nos encontramos, era? As atitudes, o temperamento...

- Qual o problema?

- Ela me lembra você- disse o mais jovem ao olhar o irmão com uma expressão séria no rosto.

O mais velho dos Winchesters franziu o cenho.

- Acha que ela pode ter absorvido uma parte de mim?- Deixou o olhar vagar pela vizinhança, a mão pousada na lateral externa do veículo.

- Talvez.

Fez-se uma pausa.

Os irmãos se encararam.

- Sammy,...

- O quê?

- Você não faz o meu tipo.

Com os óculos escuros, Dean deitou-se no banco. De lado, voltou a dormir.

O irmão o olhou, por algum tempo, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Cruzou o cinto. Sem uma palavra, deu a partida.

* * *

.:

_Definitivamente, adorei escrever esta Fic..._

_ Imaginar os irmãos no armário, a bacante e todo o resto foi muito melhor do que eu esperava._

_O que mais gosto em Supernatural, além dos Winchesters é claro, é a capacidade que eles tem de reformular alguns mitos antigos. Tentei fazer o máximo disso com a vestal e a bacante._

_Espero que gostem!_


End file.
